Game
by narutonoob66
Summary: Naruto's all Sasuke has.. SasuxNaru


Game: Ch1

Disclaimer: K. Masashi had me commited for what I did with Kiba. But he started it, you know!!

Kiba: did not..! Well.. I did, but you didn't stop me..!

Me: Why would I stop you?! That makes no sense! -punch-!

Btw, not the sequal to It hurts more than you think, for those of you wondering. That ones called Pane

As soon as Naruto's alarm clock went off, he had shot out of bed, rushing to get dressed. He had roughly ten minutes to ready himself for a day at school, and he knew he'd be pushing it still.. The blonde had hurridly dressed himself, half-tucking in his blue shirt and quickly buckling his studded black belt. He stepped into a pair of flip-flops in his bedroom on the way to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

He glanced at the clock in his room on his way back through and noted that he had better get going. The tan-teen pulled his cell phone from under his pillow, and before he put it in his pocket he sent his best-friend/worst-enemy a text message that simply stated 'I'll beat you today..'

Naruto made sure the lights in his small house were off before he grabbed his messenger bag and the keys to his car, running out the front door.

Right on time, too..

Uchiha Sasuke was opening his car door and stepping in, his bottle of apple juice in his hand. His eyebrow quirked in amusement at the site of his friend, however, he ignored him, sliding into the drivers seat and starting his engine. He wasn't even trying to beat his friend to school, but Naruto had made it a little game.. The pale teen didn't mind though.

Naruto had practically flew backwards out of his driveway, nearly flooring it through the small neighborhood. Sasuke wasn't far behind him, but, what the pale Uchiha did know was that his guardian wasn't very far from the stop light that the blonde was speeding towards.

Sasuke chuckled softly to himself, sending his friend a message. 'Brace yourself, dobe..' He txted. And as soon as the blonde's car passed under the light, blue and red lights ontop of a white vehicle could be seen pulling out behind Naruto's sleek black car, signaling for him to pull over. He smirked. Kakashi had always come in handy when he needed him..

"Dammit..!" Naruto cursed, pulling over to the side of the road rather reluctantly. 'Touche, teme..' He texted, rolling down his window when Kakashi approached his car. He grinned. "Morning, Officer Hatake." Naruto stated, using this phoney voice which really said 'God I hate you for pulling me over, you sick bastard.'

"Good morning, Naruto. Do you know why I'm pulling you over?" Kakashi asked, though he knew they both knew the answer.

"Because Sasuke told you I was doing a 60 in a 45?"

"Suprisingly accurate. Your wreckless driving is going to get you hurt one of these days.." The gray-haired man explained with a sigh, writing out the ticket and tearing it off his book before handing it to the blonde.

Naruto forced a smile, though it was obvious he was infuriated at the ticket. It wasn't like he couldn't pay it, just he'd rather use his money on something better. With a growl, Naruto shifted his car into drive, heading in the direction to school. Revenge would be his though, he soon found out, as he noticed blue and red lights ahead of him.

He chuckled and smirked, seeing Sasuke being handed a ticket to. Perfect, Naruto thought, driving on towards his school. He'd turned his music up, drumming his fingers to it with a smile on his face.

That was, until he pulled into his parking space and noticed the Uchiha's car next to his. "Dammit, teme..!" He cursed as he opened his door, noting the smug look on his lover's face.

Sasuke didn't reply, just quirked a brow as he leaned against the passenger side door, the blonde only inches away from him. "So I took a short cut."

"I know what you did, bastard, I'm not stupid." Naruto replied, a glare forming on his face though he knew he wasn't really angry. They'd both gotten tickets, so it didn't really matter. "Do you work tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No. I'm off the rest of the week." The older teen answered, a hand slipping into his pocket casually. "You?"

"Same."

"Ah.."

Sasuke looked around the parking lot, making sure it was empty before he let his free hand pull Naruto by his wrist closer, pressing his lips against his. Not that the whole school didn't know, just he wasn't as much of an exhibitionist as the blonde was.

Naruto moved his lips gently against Sasuke's, his hands resting on the car behind the pale teen's body. He pulled away, a soft, pleased smile on his face. "You wanna hang out tonight?" He asked, his words tickling the other's lips.

Sasuke nodded, stealing one last kiss before he moved the blonde's arms, making sure his car was locked before he headed into the school. "I'll rent a movie and pick up some food after school, and I expect you at my house before I get back." He called, glancing back at his lover still standing in the parking lot.

Naruto sped up to fall in step next to Sasuke, taking his hand as they walked into the school. Although they'd been doing stuff like this for months, they still got looks from people who didn't accept them. But he didn't care, they had friends that suppourted them, and they had each other.

They walked up the stairs to head to the small club they were both in, which held meetings in the library every morning. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of person to be in this type of club, but Sasuke had talked him into coming, and the blonde had found he rather liked sitting around and drinking tea or reading a book. It was quiet, and he enjoyed silent time just sitting with Sasuke.

The two of them browsed through the shelves of the library hand in hand as they searched for something to read. Naruto quickly spotted a book he'd be interested in, some kind of mystery novel, and Sasuke grabbed one of the same type a few moments later. They walked over to the small couch they normally sat at which was located in a corner near a window, giving them the perfect view of the court yard dotted with students mingling before class.

Sasuke settled onto the sofa, his feet tucked underneath him. Naruto had layed on his back with his head in his lovers lap, his book open up-right on his chest as he read. The Uchiha held his book with one hand, his free hand running through messy blonde locks of hair.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, until the bell for first period rang and they made sure to check out their books, having grown interested in them. The pair headed out of the library and to their first period class, which was the same. They both had to take the same classes this year, and both of them only had six periods, instead of the regular eight like the rest of the school. They were seniors and they had that option if they had enough credits, and since they had the same classes left to take, they'd made their schedules match. It wasn't anything big, but for Sasuke, it was a sign of his attachment to Naruto.

And any form of emotional expression from the Uchiha was a big thing. The two entered their first class, sitting in their assigned seats, which were right next to each other. They hadn't been this lucky in all of their classes, only being seated directly next to another in two or three of them. The rest they were near each other, but far enough that they still had to text to avoid getting in trouble for talking.

Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest kid in school, however, he was in the top as far as ranking. Hyuuga Neji was first, Nara Shikamaru was second, Sasuke was third, and Naruto was fourth. The only reason he was so high in rank was because the Uchiha tutored him outside of school. So maybe he was one of the smartest kids in school..

The entire class sat up straight, holding their pens towards their notebooks as the teacher entered the classroom, leaning against his desk. "At the start of the semester I informed you of a major project that you would be required to complete in order to pass. Now I'm sure you're all worried about the level of difficulty on this project, but I assure you, it isn't too traumatizing." Iruka started, crossing his feet. "The only thing you need to do is think of your special person, and write a poem about why you hold them so high in your heart. There's a catch though, you'll have to read the poem to the class." He moved over to the board, writing down a date exactly a month from then and scrawling 'project due' right after that. "Only a few rules, no names should be mentioned, no vulgarity or sexual descriptions, and most definatly, the person must be a real person."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked over at each other, immediatly knowing who they'd write about and mentally promising not to let the other see the poem until they read it in class.

-

The two teens stood in the parking lot in the same position as this morning, though this time the parking lot was completly empty, and they were gently kissing continuously. Naruto pressed butterfly kisses against his lover's lips, letting the kisses trail down his neck and back up, his tounge running over the other's mouth. They both pulled away and breathed deeply, neither of them saying anything as they got into their cars, Naruto heading to Sasuke's, and Sasuke heading to the video store.

-

Ch. 2

Naruto pulled into his driveway, throwing his bag into his house before he headed next door to the Uchiha's, unlocking the door and walking inside. He headed upstairs to Sasuke's room, turning on the light and laying down on the other's bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket, typing 'where are you?' before sending it to the older teen. He kicked his shoes off and they landed with a thud on the floor next to the bed. A soft vibrating made itself known in his hand, and he flipped open his small orange phone. 'On my way home. Be there in a few' was his reply from Sasuke and Naruto sat up in the bed tucking his feet underneath himself. True to the text message, he heard the Uchiha's car door shut, seconds later hearing the front door open and close. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and shortly after, the bedroom door opened and Sasuke stood there, a dvd in his hand. "Foods downstairs, if you wanna eat now."

"It doesn't matter."

"Then we'll eat later, 'cause I'm not hungry right now." Sasuke stated, turning on the television and putting the dvd in the player. "Its some horror movie.. I just grabbed it since I couldn't decide." He explained, laying down on his pillows once the movie started. He pulled his blonde lover over to him, Naruto curling up under Sasuke's arm.

The younger teen was notorious for not being able to watch a movie without molesting the pale teen, and though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he liked it.

And it wasn't long, the movie had barely started, and Naruto's hand was sliding inside Sasuke's shirt. The pale teen shivered slightly under the touches, forcing himself to not show it when the blonde's lips brushed across his stomach.

Naruto crawled over so that he was straddling Sasuke's hips, pushing his shirt up to expose his pale abs and chest. "Sit up.." He whispered, as he pulled the Uchiha's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Sasuke had complied, raising his arms to assist his lover even slightly. He wasn't sure how Naruto was able to do this, arouse him so easily, and make him so willing to comply to his wishes. They hadn't actually gone all the way yet, a silent agreement made by both of them until they decided they were ready. So every time the fooled around, neither of them knew how far they would go. A shiver ran through his body, he wanted his blonde, and he wanted him more than before.

Naruto reached behind the Uchiha, pulling all the pillows together and laying Sasuke back so he was slightly reclined. Just reclined enough so that the pale teen could see everything Naruto was doing.

The blonde slid down the other's body, settling between his knees and unbuttoning his pants. His hand gently slid inside and cupped his lover's forming arousal. You see, the thing with Sasuke was that when he got aroused, he became aggresive. Extremely aggresive. And when the sexual tension had built up for several days, he became dominating.

Which was what Naruto had been going for.

The blonde smirked as the Uchiha flipped their positions, pinning his tan wrists above his head. Sasuke crushed their lips together, grinding his hips down into Naruto's. One of his hands moved down, running along Naruto's sides and gently sliding into his shirt to caress his side. "You know what I want Naruto?" The older teen all but purred, burying his face in his lover's neck.

"Hm?" Naruto replied in question, his legs settling apart more comfortably.

"You.. I want to be inside you." He whispered, his fingers dipping into the waist band of Naruto's pants. "You're all I have.. " Sasuke stated, sitting up and helping the other out of his shirt. He leaned back down, brushing his lips over his lover's chest, his tounge running over one of the blonde's nipples.

Naruto groaned at the sensation, feeling himself harden significantly. He could feel the nerves in his body rising, if Sasuke wanted to take him, then he had no problem with it.. But he was nervous. He tilted his head back against the pillow, biting into his lip when he felt his pants being unfasted.

He watched the other as he reached into a drawer next to them, taking out a bottle of lubricant and dropping it on the bed next to them. He felt something in his stomach stir, and he almost felt like he should speak up, and say he was scared, but he kept it to himself.

Sasuke's hands worked to get Naruto's pants and boxers from his body, sliding them down past his thighs and knees, and tossing them to the floor. His eyes ran over the tan body, drinking in everything that he had. "God, you look so good.." He breathed, his finger tips running over the blonde's hips.

A blush tinted Naruto's tan cheeks, and he swallowed the nervousness from before. This was okay, he decided. He resisted the urge to cover himself, his body shaking slightly under the intense gaze his lover was casting him.

The older teen pushed his own pants down, them having already been unfasted courtesy to Naruto. He lowered himself onto his arms above the blonde, kicking his pants from his feet. Their eyes were connected, onyx black on watery blue. "Relax.." Sasuke whispered, moving back onto his knees between his lover's legs.

He picked up the bottle he'd gotten earlier, opening the cap and squeezing some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. His free hand rested on Naruto's stomach to calm him, while he carefully, slowly slid a finger inside the blonde's entrance.

Naruto bit his lip, ignoring his body's desire to move away. He expected it to be uncomfortable, afterall. As he felt the other pushing in another finger, he heard the front door slam, and they both froze.

"Sasuke, you home?" Kakashi called from the kitchen, though it was a stupid question, really. He'd seen Sasuke's car parked out front.

"Damn.." Sasuke muttered, withdrawing his fingers. "I forgot he got off early today.." He stated, and they both stood to get dressed. Neither were worried about being caught, since Kakashi already knew of their relationship, and they were old enough to have sex when they wanted. Only they wearn't going to mess around with the gray-haired man home. It was just weird.

Sasuke dropped the lube back into his drawer, heading into the bathroom to wash his hands while Naruto started the movie over. That was what they'd planned on doing, so they might as well watch the movie. No point in wasting a rental.

The pale teen walked back into the bedroom, climbing onto his bed and pulling Naruto into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling his neck. "Sorry, love.. Maybe tomorrow?" He stated, pressing his lips against Naruto's neck.

The blonde nodded, his blush returning. Half of him was glad Kakashi came home, and the other half was pissed as hell. He wanted to do this with Sasuke, knowing it would bring them closer. But then again, he was worried it would consume their relationship. Become everything. And he didn't want that part at all.

Sasuke settled his chin against the other's shoulder, his eyes now on the movie. Moments later, the bedroom door opened and Kakashi peaked his head in.

"What's up, you two?" He asked, casually stepping into the room.

"Watching a movie." They both stated at the same time, diverting their gazes to the man momentarily.

"Cool, I'll be fixing dinner if you want to eat." He stated, turning to leave. "Later, yo."

- END Ch.


End file.
